User blog:7Harker/Well. What do we have here….
No, this won't be short. That being said, don't get too comfortable. I've known about this wiki ever since I stumbled across it a couple of years back or so, looking for inspiration on my own related project. While I decided against migrating to a wiki format at the time, I do occasionally peer in to check on things. And now look what's happened. The hundreds of substandard page deletions I personally expected long ago. An overreach with spontaneous zeal, perhaps, but there were serious flaws in multiple users' approaches, and rectification would be more arduous than reconstructing from the beginning. If there is lost content that people wish to view for either process, they can formally request restoration. Now, we may be fans and chiefly amateurs, but that does not mean we should be underachieving incompetents in the orthography and use of the wiki's domain-wide user language. It should not take a manual of style to know what the difference is between a reasonable stub article and unsalvageable flotsam. I know and have met people for whom English is their second or third [even their fifth] language, and these people in question write far better than many others I've met for whom English is their only tongue. And this latter group are not inexperienced writers. Do not settle for, nor encourage, mediocrity. If your desire is so ardent as to participate in a wiki like this, then ensuring your article quality is passable should not be out of reach. Learn, ask, be teachable. Resources for improving your craft are out there, and a huge number are free. Onto the responses. I care not to link unnecessarily, as an advance. What I've seen of the content one NejiHyuga2 outputs is of commendable but not exceptionally excellent quality. That being said, in relation to other content on this wiki, his work is indeed among the uppermost tiers. This is not questionable, this is an objective statement based upon considerable observation. The given contributor's quality of work is not a judgment of the quality of his character as a person, though his conduct in the last blog post he made is enough of an indicator for that purpose. He is far from perfect, but not unfit to administrate. The conduct of one Yumoz is far less satisfactory. With blatant straw-manning, fallacious and intentionally inciting arguments, abuse of the apparent letter of the Manual of Style for one's own purposes, hypocrisy beyond the levels of hypocrisy they called out, false humility, misuse of another's words, malicious use of categorically incorrect notions, inane conflict in deletions and restorations for no significant reason, and even outright ignoring established statements made by one person for the sake of attacking another, it is no wonder this user lost Content Moderator status. To use their own words, You have lost the respect of most of the Wikia-goers here. Zeon1 has remained civil, coherent, constructive and clear. However, it is readily apparent to myself that the qualms raised are already addressed and have thus been missed. * The Stub template is perfectly serviceable and reflects a feature used on Wikipedia and other wikis frequently—though, of course, trying to edge out of an apparent maximum length for differentiating between stubs and non-stubs is a dubious practice there are other aspects to the use of Stubs that must be considered. * I am well aware, myself, of Kinoko Nasu and other significant Type-Moon creators being notoriously inconsistent and perhaps outlandish or dissatisfying in their approaches; yet there is a clear difference between playing with canon for ease or some other benefit and what I can only describe as shamelessly rendering it an unrecognisable, incoherent plaything of destructively large ambitions. * On the point of discussion with other wiki-specific authorities, it was made clear several hours beforehand—in response to Marcus Junior's blog post concerning this matter—that Neji's previous Discord account was deleted, and thus his avenue of communication with said fellow moderation and administration figures was lost. His new account is presumably open to further direct discussion, at the same time, so he has not willingly shut himself out of such a way to talk. Lastly, Marcus Junior, in turn, has been similarly civil and coherent. This being said, the user has not been as impartial as the stance established by their blog post would have someone believe, and could well be seen as defamatory in some instances—though some degree of clarification and elaboration do balance this out. Do not forget, the statement "Articles must be within reason and common sense." is explicitly included within the impotent, but nevertheless relevant Manual of Style, and there have been multiple instances of this being far from met. Guidelines are not laws, but there is still an entirely achievable standard expected of any English-language wiki, especially one with any noticeable size. I will not linger in this wiki for much longer, though reasonable discussion of the above in commentary is not unwelcome. Good day, farewell, and adieu. --7Harker (talk) 13:48, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Category:Blog posts